Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire (TV Series)
'' Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire is an American Science Fiction television series. The series is an offshoot of the star wars universe and tells the story of a group of clone deserters who live in the shadows of the Empire between episodes 3 and 4. Disney announced the show would be released on ABC in the 8:00 time slot on Tuesdays. The show recieved critical praise and success. Each season consists of 11 high-budget episodes. Each episode is approximatly 60 minutes long. Between 12 and 20 minutes is devoted to the flashback of a character. After the first season finished the show was renewed for another season. After the second season the show was renewed for three more.The writers and producers decided the end the show in the fifth season to provide a satisfying ending for fans and to not drag the series on for money and fanfare. The show average a viewership of 15.7 Million views an episode during it's 5 season run. The show is based on a series of short stories on the Hyena Brigade Wiki. Plot Summary: The main protagonists of the series are members of an elite unit called the Hyena Brigade. The prominent dozen members as well as another two dozen or so soldiers leave the Brigade on their own after Order 66. They form their own Hyena Brigade on a secret base on the planet Ryloth. There are many battles during the series as the squad faces off against memorable foes. New members join the squad such as Vehhr Skirata and Sru Vizsla. There are two jedi who are harboured by the squad named Jason Morick and Joshua Thermoblade. Cast: Squad Members: *Karl Urban as '''Burner'- The tough as nails commander of the Hyena Brigade. He is the main protagonist and calls the shots. *Richard Armitage as Warrior Vizsla- A rough clone trooper who used to be a member of the Brigade. He rejoins the squad after Burner convinces him. Warrior is equipped with mandalorian armour and a black lightsaber called a darksaber although he is not a jedi. *Joe Flanigan as Flash- A younger squad member, Flash is very tough and has much of the comic relief. *Norman Reedus as Convoy- The demolitions expert, Convoy doesn't back down from a fight. Later in the series Convoy's past as a Null comes into play. Convoy is equipped with mandalorian armour. *Joseph Gordon-Levitt as Joshua Thermoblade- Joshua is a jedi who is protected by the squad. His jedi skills are invaluable to the squad. *Orlando Bloom as''' Tycho'''- A tough squad member, Tycho is also a good pilot and a prominent member of the squad. *Brett Dalton as Mavrick- A good soldier and mechanic, Mavrick helps maintain the base. *Summer Glau as Sru Vizsla- Sru is a female mandalorian who eventually joins the squad and is often at odds with Warrior. *Manu Bennet as Jason Morick- Jason is a jedi who eventually runs into the squad and joins and provides invaluable skills. *Aaron Paul as''' Resh'''- A very smart soldier, Resh uses his brains to beat the enemies. *Kavan Smith as Gavyn- Gavyn is an experienced marksman who goes on many of the main missions. *Stephen Amell as Vehhr Skirata- Vehhr is a Null who comes needing Jagger's help later in the series. Vehhr is tough and smart. *Robbie Amell as Easton- Easton is a medic and skilled member of the squad. *Jeremy Renner as Xendor- A brash young squad member who may not be entirely loyal. Villians: *James Earl Jones as''' Darth Vader'''- *Ian Mckellen as Lord Sidious- *Sean Bean as Mat algon- a jedi turned sith who pledges his allegiance to Darth Sidious. Vader despises him and thinks him not worthy of the dark side. *Christopher Lee as Clone Dooku- Count Dooku's demented clone which Dooku began making during the clone wars. Dooku died before he could be finished and as a result is tormented and insane. *Bryan Cranston as Durge- a violent bounty hunter who caused Warrior great pain during the Clone Wars. *Morena Baccarin as Asajj Ventress- *Karen Gillian as Sergeant Kielry- a female high ranking Imperial officer who is ruthless towards catching the deserters. *James Spader as Grand Moff Tarkin- An Imperial strategist and commander with heavy influence on Vader *Michael Shanks as Officer Fraize- An Imperial officer tasked with combating Clone Dooku's estranged army *Mila Kunis as Zeran Xeroth- A sith acolayte being trained by the Emperor to hunt down jedi *Benedict Cumberbatch as Admiral Thrawn- AN Imperial Admiral in charge of testing new battle cruisers. Other Characters: *Zachary Quinto as Drekk- Drekk is a clone that turns to bounty hunting. He has several encounters with the clones and eventually teams up with them *as Hondo Ohnaka- a pirate with his own ships and base, Hondo is a traitorous person who gets tangled in messes with the deserters a lot. *Michael Jai White as Embo- a bounty hunter who crosses paths with the deserters a few times. *Andrew Garfield as Shinobi-a skilled killer and assassin with a faction of bounty hunters and mercenaries who helps the deserters from time to time. *John Barrowman as Shelk- A Mandalorian who becomes the unofficial leader of Mandalore placed as a puppet by the Empire. Shelk decides to help Fenn Shysa lead resistance battles and becomes an ally to the deserter clones. *as Fenn Shysa- A young Mandalorain who is the true heir to the leader of Mandalore. Shelk and him work together to topple the Imperial iron grip hold on the planet. *Michael Rowe as Boba Fett- *Michael Shannon as Pre Vizsla- Leader of the Death Watch who trained Warrior when he crashed near a death watch base in the outer rim. He was killed by Darth Maul *Micharl Fassbender as Master Kull- An estranged jedi master who the deserters encounter and later team up with to fight Clone Dooku *Idris Elba as Master Jerin- One of the last of the jedi who aids the deserters in their battles with Clone Dooku and Vader Season 1: The main antagonists of season 1 are Darth Vader and Kit Fisto. Season 2: The Main antagonists of Season 2 are Kit Fisto and Clone Dooku Season 3: The Main antagonists of Season 3 are Durge and Kit Fisto Season 4: The Main antagonists of Season 4 are Asajj Ventress and Darth Vader Season 5: The Main antagonists of Season 5 are Darth Vader and Clone Dooku Character Gallery Main Characters: KarlUrbanBurner.jpg|Karl Urban as Burner Warrior.jpg|Richard Armitage as Warrior Vizsla FlashHyena.jpg|Joe Flanigan as Flash Convoy.jpg|Norman Reedus as Convoy Joshua.jpg|Jospeh Gordon-Levitt as Joshua Thermoblade Tycho.jpg|Orlando Bloom as Tycho Jasonhyena.jpg|Manu Bennet as Jason Morick Sru.jpg|Summer Glau as Sru Vizsla Mavrick.jpg|Brett Dalton as Mavrick Villians: Darth Vader.jpg|James Earl Jones as Darth Vader Other Characters: drekk.jpg|Zachary Quinto as Drekk Category:Star Wars Category:Live Action Category:TV Series Category:Shadows of the Empire Category:Clone Trooper Category:Jedi Category:Sith Category:Darth Vader